Lost at dark
by Moondrop00
Summary: one shot. fight between grimmjow and ulquiorra


_**Bleach: Lost at Dark**_

In the desert of Hueco Mundo a battle begins between two fallen aranncar. Grimmjow jaugerjacues and Ulquiorra Cifer lay ready to begin there fight with each other.

"Grimmjow you do know that I will kill you right" spoke Ulquiorra

"Humph I don't that you could even put a scratch into me"

"We will see"

"Grind …."

"Enclose…"

The energy began to swirl causing the ruins of los noches to crumble as the blue and green energy began to fight for domaince over the tattered battle field both not giving an inch of space to each other as the energy began to swirl into each other creating a teal color then in a flash it was gone the energy the lights everything gone and in there place stood the ressuricon of 6th espada and the 4th espada looking to each other in blood lust from across the field. The words came softly in a whisper only those two can hear.

"….Pantera"

"….Murcilage"

In an instant Grimmjow soindo towards Ulquiorra raising his hand in a slashing motion coming down on the pale looking espada catching Ulquiorra had predicted that the battle loving espada would go in for a frontal approach. Within in that same instant Ulquiorra raised his hand and caught Grimmjow claw and kicked him in the chest. Grimmjow quickly recovered and this time Ulquiorra had formed a javelin and quickly hurled it at Grimmjow then soindo into the air as he continues to launch more at an even faster rate. Grimmjow dashed the hailstorm of javelins that were raining down from above. He then grinned.

"Come on, is that all the legendary 4th espada show me all your power"

As he spoke this he quickly formed a Gran Ray Cero and fired it in Ulquiorra's direction. The blue energy quickly crossed the distance and struck Ulquiorra. Using this as an opportune time he charged towards the fallen aranncar using his ultimate technique he yelled

"Desgarron"

And in one swift motion he released this technique and raised a hand to slash down on his opponent yelling with all his might. Ulquiorra jumped back as he saw the blue haired panther charge at him with his most powerful technique using his wings as a shield he felt the attack slowly cut through his wings but it wasn't strong enough to break his hierro he noticed a kick coming from the left side that sent him flying in the other direction.

"I have had enough of this time for you to die Grimmjow Jaugerjacues"

The familiar green light formed around his fingers he spoke gently and fired his special cero

"Cero Oscuras"

With the destructive force of his cero Ulquiorra had sent Grimmjow flying to the other half of los noches. Grimmjow just grumbled that had hurt a lot and sent him far away from his prey with a jagged smile he spoke.

"This is going to be fun as hell"

He quickly got up and soindo towards the direction of Ulquiorra.

_On the other side of Los Noches _

Ulquiorra knew better than to charge after Grimmjow falling body close range combat with Grimmjow was not the smartest thing to do. Plus he knew Grimmjow was coming to him ready for a kill.

"Come Grimmjow where are you?"

As if fate had answered his question Grimmjow had just struck him down sending him crashing into the ground causing a large crater to form. Grimmjow looked and saw where he had knocked Ulquiorra into. It was the Throne room of lord Azien before he was sealed away within the hogokou. With a toothy grin he smiled.

"Don't tell me that the 4th espada is holding back for my sake is he now"

At that moment a surge of spiritual energy had surged through the area it was thick and extremely heavy

"Do you think an attack at that level could hurt me, Trash like you shouldn't challenge superior beings? Do you understand?"

Instantly after the words were spoken Ulquiorra had jumped up and soindo towards Grimmjow stabbing him with a javelin through the chest. He then formed another javelin in his left hand and drove it right through the Grimmjows left arm. After skewering him, he tossed the limp body to the ground and watched the explosion caused by the impact form.

Ulquiorra smiled this time he was pretty sure he killed him but as if fate were listing in and trying to make his life harder he saw out of the explosion stagger a weakened Grimmjow who was bleeding profusely from gashes all around his body. The hollow armor was shattered and breaking off in some places. He watched as saw Grimmjow slowly begin to smile with a toothy grim filled with bloodlust. The smile that was on his face was not apparent and he scowled he wanted to end this quickly with out resorting to more powerful attacks.


End file.
